September 12, 2014 Smackdown results
The September 12, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 9, 2014 at the Mohegan Sun at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Summary Nine days before Night of Champions, SmackDown featured an International Arm Wrestling Contest, dueling stuntmen, finisher-maneuver-stealing Divas and a huge tag team showdown. In the midst of complete and utter bedlam in SmackDown's opening 8-Man Tag Team Match, Big Show delivered the KO Punch to Goldust, paving the way for Jey Uso — injured knee and all — to drop in with the Samoan Splash off the top rope for the win. But will The Usos’ luck continue when they put their WWE Tag Team Championships on the line against Gold & Stardust at Night of Champions on Sept. 21? Despite his verbal back-and-forth with Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter after the opening bell rang in his match against Justin Gabriel, the inspirational Bo Dallas overcame the South African Superstar with the Bo-Dog. Then, when Dallas taunted The Real American after the contest, the two came to blows and “America’s Sweetheart” was sent packing. With the always unpredictable AJ Lee joining the SmackDown announce team, Divas Champion Paige made Summer Rae tap out using AJ's finishing maneuver, the Black Widow! When Layla attempted to take issue with the titleholder after the match, though, AJ cut her off at the pass and hit her with her adversary's Paige Turner! What will happen when those “frenemies,” and the dangerous Nikki Bella, battle for the Divas Title at Night of Champions? Even though The Ravishing Russian Lana dedicated Rusev's Arm Wrestling Contest against Mark Henry to Vladimir Putin, The World's Strongest Man defended American by cleanly beating his foreign adversary. When The Hero of the Russian Federation challenged him to a rematch with the left hand, Lana threw chalk in Henry's face, blinding the powerful Superstar and allowing Rusev to execute a vicious attack. Taking a page from the playbook of his Night of Champions No. 1 contender The Miz, Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler arrived for tag team action alongside his own “stunt double”: “R-Ziggler.” And in the height of that action, as the referee was trying to get the “Moneymaker” out of the ring, “R-Ziggler” hit “Damien Mizdow” with the Zig Zag, allowing The Showoff to pick up the win. AJ Lee, Paige and Nikki Bella came face-to-face nine days before their Divas Triple Threat Match at Night of Champions. After unleashing a furious attack on both Seth Rollins and Randy Orton, Roman Reigns engaged “The Architect” in a furious brawl outside the ring — leaving Chris Jericho and Orton to finish the contest one-on-one. But just when The Viper was attempted to hit the hanging DDT on his prey, Y2J countered and rolled the time World Champion up for the huge win, gaining major pay-per-view momentum! Results ; ; *Mark Henry, The Big Show & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Goldust, Stardust & The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (10:23) *Bo Dallas defeated Justin Gabriel (4:12) *Paige defeated Summer Rae (w/ Layla) (1:36) *Mark Henry defeated Rusev in an Arm Wrestling Match *Dolph Ziggler & R-Truth defeated Damien Sandow & The Miz (10:27) *Chris Jericho & Roman Reigns defeated Randy Orton & Seth Rollins (12:22) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mark Henry, The Big Show & The Usos v Goldust, Stardust & The Wyatt Family SD_786_Photo_002.jpg SD_786_Photo_005.jpg SD_786_Photo_008.jpg SD_786_Photo_011.jpg SD_786_Photo_015.jpg SD_786_Photo_020.jpg Bo Dallas v Justin Gabriel SD_786_Photo_027.jpg SD_786_Photo_028.jpg SD_786_Photo_029.jpg SD_786_Photo_034.jpg SD_786_Photo_036.jpg SD_786_Photo_037.jpg Paige v Summer Rae SD_786_Photo_039.jpg SD_786_Photo_041.jpg SD_786_Photo_042.jpg SD_786_Photo_043.jpg SD_786_Photo_044.jpg SD_786_Photo_046.jpg Mark Henry v Rusev SD_786_Photo_051.jpg SD_786_Photo_055.jpg SD_786_Photo_057.jpg SD_786_Photo_060.jpg SD_786_Photo_064.jpg SD_786_Photo_067.jpg Dolph Ziggler & R-Truth v Damien Sandow & The Miz SD_786_Photo_073.jpg SD_786_Photo_074.jpg SD_786_Photo_076.jpg SD_786_Photo_079.jpg SD_786_Photo_089.jpg SD_786_Photo_090.jpg Chris Jericho & Roman Reigns v Randy Orton & Seth Rollins SD_786_Photo_095.jpg SD_786_Photo_097.jpg SD_786_Photo_100.jpg SD_786_Photo_104.jpg SD_786_Photo_110.jpg SD_786_Photo_114.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #786 at CAGEMATCH.net * #786 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events